Memory devices are conventionally provided as internal storage areas in the computer. The term memory identifies data storage that comes in the form of integrated circuit chips. There are several different types of memory used in modern electronics, one common type is RAM (random-access memory). RAM is characteristically found in use as main memory in a computer environment. RAM refers to read and write memory; that is, you can both write data into RAM and read data from RAM. This is in contrast to ROM, which permits you only to read data. Most RAM is volatile, which means that it requires a steady flow of electricity to maintain its contents. As soon as the power is turned off, whatever data was in RAM is lost.
Computers almost always contain a small amount of read-only memory (ROM) that holds instructions for starting up the computer. Memory devices that do not lose the data content of their memory cells when power is removed are generally referred to as non-volatile memories. An EEPROM (electrically erasable programmable read-only memory) is a special type non-volatile ROM that can be erased by exposing it to an electrical charge. EEPROM comprise a large number of memory cells having electrically isolated gates (floating gates). Data is stored in the floating gate field effect transistor (FET) memory cells in the form of charge on the floating gates. The floating gate is typically made of doped polysilicon, or non-conductive charge trapping layer (a floating node), such as nitride, is disposed over the channel region and is electrically isolated from the other cell elements by a dielectric material, typically an oxide. Charge is transported to or removed from the floating gate or trapping layer by specialized programming and erase operations, respectively, altering the threshold voltage of the device.
Yet another type of non-volatile memory is a Flash memory. A typical Flash memory comprises a memory array, which includes a large number of floating gate memory cells. The cells are usually grouped into sections called “erase blocks.” Each of the cells within an erase block can be electrically programmed by tunneling charges to its individual floating gate/node. Unlike programming operations, however, erase operations in Flash memories typically erase the memory cells in bulk erase operations, wherein all floating gate/node memory cells in a selected erase block are erased in a single operation. It is noted that in recent non-volatile memory devices multiple bits have been stored in a single cell by utilizing multiple threshold levels (multi-level cells or MLC) or a non-conductive charge trapping layer with the storing of data trapped in a charge near each of the sources/drains of the memory cell FET.
A NAND architecture array of a EEPROM or Flash also arranges its array of non-volatile memory cells in a matrix of rows and columns, as a conventional NOR array does, so that the gates of each non-volatile memory cell of the array are coupled by rows to word lines (WLs). However, unlike NOR, each memory cell is not directly coupled to a source line and a column bit line. Instead, the memory cells of the array are arranged together in strings, typically of 8, 16, 32, or more each, where the memory cells in the string are coupled together in series, source to drain, between a common source line and a column bit line. It is noted that other non-volatile memory array architectures exist, including, but not limited to AND arrays, OR arrays, and virtual ground arrays.
A problem in non-volatile memory is that, while they can retain data in a non-volatile manner for significant periods of time once power is removed, their speed of operation for both read and write operations are typically significantly slower than that of volatile devices. This is particularly a problem in modem computer-based and battery powered portable devices, where non-volatile memory devices and NAND architecture Flash memory devices in particular, due to their low power consumption and high density of storage, are being asked to fill increasing roles at the same time as processor and memory bus speeds for these same devices are increasing. In addition, as device sizes and features are further reduced with improved processing, the operating current through a memory cell selected for read in the array is reduced. This reduced cell current can slow read and verify operations and cause difficulty sensing the data value/stored threshold voltage of a selected memory cell.
For the reasons stated above, and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art for alternative methods of reading and verifying NAND Flash memory arrays.